


Crow's Cafè

by armybtsexe



Series: Haikyuu - UshiHina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Badly written sexy times, Everyone is broke, Fluff, Hinata is oblivious to EVERYTHING, Hinata is smol, Kages tries, M/M, Saltyshima cares, Sugamama and Dadchi, Ushijima is protective af, except ushijima, hinata protection squad, smut later, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armybtsexe/pseuds/armybtsexe
Summary: The JNVA Prodigy - Ushijima Wakatoshi - is held back one year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I swear...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF HAIKYUU, THIS BADLY WRITEN STORY IS MINE THO.... :)

Ushijima Wakatoshi. The ever growing pride and joy of the esteemed Japanese National Volleyball Academy Board (JNVAB). 

Ushijma was built for volleyball, his broad and muscular structure easily over powering many other players in terms of strength, his 6'2.6ft height accompanied by his jump that assisted in towering over others even further, not to mention that he had a completely different orientation to the majority of the volleyball world. His left-handedness confused the opponent greatly, which undoubtedly assured his to become any team's future ace.

It's approximately four semesters until Ushijima is to graduate formally from the JNVA; one semester after that until he receives his grades for his subjects; then he is free to be drafted into the the NVA (National Volleyball Association). That is approximately five-hundred and sixty days of hard work and intensive training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as the concentrated athlete began his 3rd round of Jump Serves, a young and terrified underclassman approached him. The younger athlete's hands were trembling, accompanied by the stressed expression in his eyes, he seemed to be focusing on his breathing rather than his initial task.

"U-Ushijima-senpai? Coach and the Dean want to s-see you..."

A powerful yet accurate serve was made by the prodigy, earning an innocent squeak from the underclassman.

With a nod, he turned to fetch his jersey and the rest of his belonging, and went in the direction of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean 'I'm being held back another year?'" My fist slammed down on the mahogany desk, "I'm perfectly competent on being drafted this coming season!"

The light 'prittle-prattle' of the rain splattered on the windows, along with strong gushes of wind. Outside seemed like wolves were howling, considering the loud racket that was being produced in the gymnasium.

An irritated sigh came from Tanji-sensei. His hand came to massage between his eyebrows, his head shaking.

"Ushijima-kun, I respect your enthusiasm for an early start. But my decision is final, starting this season will not only ruin your chances of a successful career, but also-"

"But Sensei-"

"MY. DECISION. IS. FINAL! With permission of the Dean, your parents and the board, I am holding you back until I see fit. I have taught you to rely on your own strength, not ignore teamwork altogether . You cannot grasp the teamwork aspect of volleyball, therefore you are unfit to graduate early.  
This next academic year, you are to stay in Shiratorizawa (JNVA) University until you are ready. You are dismissed."

As all the information sunk in, anger overcame my senses and I stormed out.


End file.
